Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to text input and more particularly relates to suggesting input text based on tone mark information for Chinese or Japanese characters or words.
Description of the Related Art
Touchscreen devices are popular and widely sold. Smartphones, tablet computers, and other touchscreen devices often lack a physical keyboard for textual input. As such, handwriting recognition software is gaining popularity as a way to input text into a touchscreen device. However, popular input tools for Chinese and Japanese do not support tone mark input.
Tonal languages, for example Mandarin Chinese, use tones to distinguish between different words having the same pronunciation. Tone marks may be used to indicate the tone when writing in these languages. Additionally, when using a keyboard (either physical or on-screen) a user cannot easily indicate a tone associated with the Pinyin word.